Ken Champin
Ken Champin (August 15, 1911 - February 25, 1989) was an animator at Warner Bros. His first short was Friz Freleng's "Little Blabbermouse" in 1940. His first on-screen credit was for Freleng's "The Sheepish Wolf". His last classical cartoon which he animated was 1955's "Pests for Guests". He animated the Bugs Bunny scenes in the movies Two Guys from Texas and My Dream is Yours. He animated for Freleng's unit, as well as Chuck Jones'. He was an animator on numerous 1970s/1980s Looney Tunes TV specials and movies. Aside from Looney Tunes, he animated on Peanuts TV specials. Looney Works * 14 Carrot Rabbit * Ain't She Tweet * Ain't That Ducky * All a Bir-r-r-d * Along Came Daffy * Ant Pasted * Back Alley Oproar * Bad Ol' Putty Tat * Ballot Box Bunny * Baseball Bugs * Big House Bunny * A Bird in a Guilty Cage * A Bone for a Bone * Buccaneer Bunny * Bugs and Thugs * The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special * Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips * Bugs Bunny Rides Again * Bunker Hill Bunny * Canary Row * Canned Feud * Captain Hareblower * Catty Cornered * Cracked Quack * Curtain Razor * Daffy - The Commando * Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special * Ding Dog Daddy * Dog Pounded * Double Chaser * Dough for the Do-Do * Dr. Jerkyl's Hide * Each Dawn I Crow * The Fair Haired Hare * The Fifth-Column Mouse * The Fighting 69½th * Fowl Weather * Foxy by Proxy * The Gay Anties * Gift Wrapped * Golden Yeggs * Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears * Goo Goo Goliath * Greetings Bait * Gripes * Hare Do * Hare Force * A Hare Grows in Manhattan * Hare Lift * Hare Splitter * Hare Trigger * Hare Trimmed * High Diving Hare * His Bitter Half * His Hare Raising Tale * Hiss and Make Up * Holiday for Shoestrings * Hollywood Daffy * Home Tweet Home * Hop, Skip and a Chump * Hot Spot * I Gopher You * I Taw a Putty Tat * Kit for Cat * Knights Must Fall * Life with Feathers * Lights Fantastic * The Lion's Busy * Little Blabbermouse * Little Red Riding Rabbit * Little Red Rodent Hood * Malibu Beach Party * Meatless Flyday * A Mouse Divided * Mouse Mazurka * Mutiny on the Bunny * Muzzle Tough * Of Thee I Sting * Operation Snafu * Payday * Peck Up Your Troubles * Pests for Guests * Pigs in a Polka * Porky's Pastry Pirates * Putty Tat Trouble * Rabbit Every Monday * Rabbit Transit * Racketeer Rabbit * Rhapsody in Rivets * Rhapsody Rabbit * Robot Rabbit * Rookie Revue * Room and Bird * Rumors * Satan's Waitin' * The Sheepish Wolf * Shop, Look and Listen * Slick Hare * Slightly Daffy * Snafuperman * Snow Business * Southern Fried Rabbit * Stooge for a Mouse * A Street Cat Named Sylvester * Target Snafu * Three Brothers * Tom Tom Tomcat * Tree for Two * Tweet Tweet Tweety * Tweetie Pie * Tweety's S.O.S. * Which Is Witch * Wise Quackers Category:Real People Category:Animators Category:Deceased Category:1911 Births Category:Looney Tunes Animators Category:1989 Deaths